Före Epiologen
by BlacksAngels
Summary: Jag skriver berättelser om Harry och Ginny, inte sammanfattningar!
1. Chapter 1

Harry går utmed muren på Hogwarts. Allt ligger i spillror, det ligger fortfarande döda på marken. Harry fortsätter gå mot slottet medan hon hör skrik från anhöriga till de döda. Plötsligt ser han Ginny som sitter och gråter på det som är kvar av trappan. Harry förstår att det är på grund av Freds död.

Kapitel 1

Harry sätter sig på trappan bredvid Ginny och lägger armen runt henne. Han hoppas att hon fortfarande gillar honom. Hon puttar inte bort armen i alla fall. Han undrar om allt verkligen kommer bli som vanligt igen, antagligen inte.

- Tror du allt kommer bli som vanligt någon dag i framtiden? frågar Harry.

- Kanske, kanske inte, mumlar hon. Men jag kommer alltid sakna Fred.

Plötsligt vänder hon sig om mot Harry och begraver ansiktet i hans axel. Harry märker att hon har hållit igen gråten tidigare. För att försöka trösta henne så smeker han henne över håret och Ginnys snyftningar avtar sakta.

- Jag älskar dig, mumlar Ginny, fortfarande med ansiktet mot Harrys axel. Jag har gjort det väldigt länge och kommer göra det så länge jag lever.

- Jag älskar dig med, säger Harry och pussar hennes hår.

Harry undrar i tysthet hur det kommer bli för honom nu, när han och alla andra i sjunde årskursen inte skulle få sin F.U.T.T-examen. Nu skulle han inte bli Auror i alla fall.

- Jag vill gå in till min familj, säger Ginny och lyfter på huvudet.

-Ja, kom, säger Harry. Det är i stort sett min familj också, eller i alla fall det närmaste jag har kommit en.

Samtidigt som säger det så reser både han och Ginny på sig och går in i slottet. Där, mitt i Stora Salen ligger alla döda, både goda och onda. Alla utom en. Voldemort ligger i samma sidomak som Fleur, Victor, Cedric och Harry fick gå in i när de blivit utvalda till trekampskämpar. Hela familjen Weasely sitter vi ett av de långa elevhemsborden och pratar lågmält. Det är nästan helt tyst i Stora Salen ända tills Pevees kommer och sjunger sin glädjesång: Vi slog dem, vi vann, våran Potter är bäst. Och Voldy han möglar i graven så vi kan ha fest!

Inte ens Filch schasar bort honom nu. Vid familjen Weasely sitter även Hermione och Fleur. Alla tystnar och tittar upp när Harry och Ginny kommer in, hand i hand.

Kapitel 2

När Harry och Ginny sätter sig vid bordet så säger Mr Weasley:

-Vi borde åka hem och ta... Resten av meningen försvinner när professor McGonagalls röst ljuder genom Stora Salen.

-Vi kommer hålla en stor begravning för alla döda, inklusive Ni-Vet-Vem.

-Där rök den planen, hördes Ron mumla från sin plats bredvid Harry.

-Ni får såklart bjuda in anhöriga till de döda och de övriga lärarna jobbar med att kontakta de dödas familjer, fortsätter professor McGonagall.

Plötsligt lyser elden i eldstaden och en sekund senare kommer flera föräldrar till e döda ut. Harry ser från sin plats att Tonks mamma Andromeda komma med lille Teddy. Han ser hur förskräckt hon blir när hon ser Tonks och Lupin ligga döda. När hon får se Harry så ger hon Harry lille Teddy, går fram till Tonks kropp, faller ner på knä och ger ifrån sig ett litet men förtvivlat skrik.

-Inte min Tonks! skriker Andromeda. INTE MIN TONKS!

Även lille Teddy ger i från sig ett skrik, för han känner oron lika bra som alla andra.

Nu kommer fler och fler anhöriga medans professor McGonagall har trollat fram vita träkistor. Hon och professor Flitwick flyttar kropparna till kistorna med hjälp av magi. Professor Vector och professor Snigelhorn går efter och lägger på locken på kistorna.

-Begravningen kommer ske ikväll vid skymmningen, säger professor McGonagall.

3 timmar senare

Nu har de som kan, hjälpt till att laga slottet. Det är bara några delar kvar att laga, men det får vänta, nu är det begravning.

När alla är ute så lägger de ner kistorna i jorden, en i taget. När alla kistor ligger i jorden och är övertäckta med jord så sätter professor McGonagall dit gravstenar. När det är klart så drar sig några till skogsbrynet bakom skolan för att se när de begraver Ni-Vet-vem. Till motsats till Dumbledores vita gravsten, är denna svart som natten. Den vita texten nästan lyser mot den svarta stenen.

-Nu åker vi hem, säger mrs Weasley.

Alla i familjen Weasley inklusive Harry, Hermione och Fleur går mot grindarna och ner till Hogsmeade.

-Är det bara Ginny, Ron och Harry som inte har avlagt tranferansprovet än? frågar Bill.

-Ja, hörs det från Harry, Ginny och Ron.

-Ron kan tranferera sig med mig, säger Hermione snabbt

-Ginny tranferar sig med mig, säger Mr Weasley.

-Jag kan ta med mig Harry, säger Bill.

Kapitel 3

Nästa dag, Kråkboet:

Mrs Weasley står och dirigerar i köket.

-Frukost, lille vän? frågar hon samtidigt som en stekpanna med bacon kommer flygande.

-Ja tack, svarar Harry. Jag ska bara gå och väcka Ron, Hermione och Ginny.

Harry går uppför trappan och öppnar Rons dörr. Där inne ligger Ron och sover med halva kroppen utanför sägen, så att han håller på att ramla ur den. Harry smyger fram och rycker bort Rons täcke, då rycker Ron till så mycket att han ramlar ur sängen. Han börjar jaga Harry och när Harry kommer till trappavsatsen där Ginny har sitt rum öppnar och dörren och vinkar att han ska springa in dit.

-Här Harry! ropar hon.

-Du skulle bara våga! skriker Ron som sekunden senare får dörren i ansiktet.

-Nu är det ni som slutar! skriker Mrs Weasley samtidigt som hon klampar uppför trappan.

När alla äntligen sitter vi frukostbordet så säger Harry:

-Vart ska jag ta vägen sen? Det finns inte plats för mig här.

-Du äger väl fortfarande Grimaldiplan nr 12? frågar Mrs Weasley. Men då får såklart stanna här om du vill!

-Vi kan hjälpa dig att göra i ordning Grimaldiplan nr 12, säger Ginny. Eller i alla fall jag. Tillägger hon.

-Såklart vi hjälper dig! säger Mrs Weasley. Och ni med! säger hon och pekar på George, Percy, Ron och Bill.

-Men mamma! gnäller George och Percy.

-Ni ska med! säger Mr Weasley strängt.

när alla ätit klart så gjorde de sig i ordning och transfererade sig till trappan och Harry låste upp dörren och alla gick in.

-Harry och Ginny, ni tar Sirius sovrum, Percy, Fleur och Bill tar vardagsrummet, säger Mrs Weasley. Athur och George tar hallen och jag, Ron och Hermione tar köket. Kom dit när ni är klara så ska ni få nya uppgifter.

Alla går till sina platser och börjar städa. De använder både typ Renskrubba och svampar och kvastar.

-Harry, du vet att jag älskar dig va? säger Ginny

och i samma sekund öppnas dörren och Ron kommer in och ser chockad ut.

-Ginny, min bästa vän! Kunde du inte ha valt någon annan? nästan skriker Ron.

-Jag får vara kär i vem jag vill! säger Ginny trotsigt och går till Harry och ger honom en stor kram. Om du tycker jag gör fel, varför går du då och suktar efter Hermione?

Rons ansikte blir illrött, till och med öronen!

-Du ska få, din... lilla.. röda råtta! skriker Ron.

Mr och Mrs Weasley, Hermione, Bill, George, Percy och Fleur kommer springande när det hör Ron skrika åt Ginny.

-Vad skriker ni åt? ropar Mrs Weasley och Hermione samtidigt för att överösta Ron och Ginny.

Ron rodnar ännu mer och säger:

-Ginny sa att jag går och suktar efter... Hermione.

Nu rodnar både Ron och Hermione.

-NU RÄCKER DET! skriker Mrs Weasley. Ingen ska reta någon!

-Röd råtta? skrattar George. Kom du inte på någonting bättre?

Kapitel 4!

Mrs Weasley har trollat fram en ordentlig middag. (Jag vet att man inte kan trolla fram mat, man kan säga att hon har fixat mat!)

-Jag undrar om jag och Harry får stanna här några dagar? säger Ginny plötsligt.

-Varför det? svarar Mrs Weasley. Ni kan mycket väl bo hemma hos oss och åka hit varje dag.

-Mamma, vi kommer få så mycket mera gjort då! gnäller Ginny. Och vi kommer inte sova i samma säng om du undrar.

-Ok, ni får bo här i tre dagar, säger Mr Weasley. Sen SKA i komma hem. Hur ska ni få mat?

-Jag bjuder, skyndar sig Harry att säga.

Ginny som sitter bredvid Harry kramar hans hand och ger honom en liten puss på munnen. Alla ser hur Rons öron blir röda. Harry ser att det bara är Ron som bryr sig.

-Vad snällt, svarar Mrs Weasley.

Bill kollar på klockan.

-Mamma, klockan är över 21, vi måste åka nu, säger Bill.

-Ok, sköt om er nu! uppmanar Mrs Weasley och ger Ginny en liten puss på kinden. Alla kliver ut på trappan och transfererar sig bort. När alla är borta så vänder sig Harry mot Ginny och ger henne en stor kram och kysser henne på munnen.

-Menade du det du sa om att vi skulle sova i olika sängar? frågar Harry.

-Nej, men annars skulle inte mamma låtit oss sova här tillsammans. svarar Ginny.

De går tillsammans upp till sovrummet där Mr och Mrs Weasley hade sovit.

Nästa Morgon:

Båda vaknade av att en uggla knackade på fönstret.

-Hermes? säger Ginny och ugglan flyger in.

-Harry Potter och Ginny Weasley, Grimaldiplan nr.12, London, läser Harry högt från det bruna paketet som var bundet vid ugglans högra ben.

Ginny öppnar paketet och ut faller en liten klädhög.

-Harry och Ginny. Vi skickar lite kläder till er eftersom ni inte packade någonting igår. / Mrs Weasley. läser Ginny medan Harry plockar bland kläderna. Några minuter senare har de dragit på sig ett par varsina jeans och en varsin t-shirt. Harry går ner till köket för att fixa frukost. När Ginny går nedför trapporna till köket så sätter hon upp sitt hår i en slarvig knut, för att det inte ska vara i vägen.

Sen går de till en möbelbutik för att byta ut de möbler som är mest slitna. Det är såklart Harry som tar hand om betalningen, dels för att det är han som ska ha möblerna och dels för att Ginny inte har använt mugglarpengar förut.

Kapitel 5:1

Senare samma dag, middagstid

Harry och Ginny går hand i hand till Den Läckande Kitteln, där de skulle äta middag.

-Vad vill du ha? kommer en servitris och frågar.

-Öhh... Två fläskkotletter och två pumpajuice, svarar Harry. Sen vänder han sig om till Ginny och viskar: Jag visste inte att Tom hade skaffat en servitris.

-Inte jag heller, svarar Ginny. Jag tycker att jag känner igen henne! Är inte det där Susan Bones?

-Ja, det måste det vara!

Då kommer servitrisen tillbaka.

-Här är eran mat.

-Får jag fråga vad du heter? frågar Ginny.

-Jag heter Sandy. Sandy Bones.

-Hej, säger Harry. Du är mojligtvis inte släkt med Susan Bones?

-Jag och Susan är kusiner. Hur så?

-Jag och Susan gick i samma klass. svarar Harry.

-Ok, jag ska hälsa henne att du var här. Men nu måste jag gå!

Harry och Ginny sitter och pratar i nästan två timmar. De pratar om nästa år, de kommande åren och nästan allt mellan himmel och jord. På vägen hem så drar Harry med sig Ginny in på ett halvtomt kafé. Sen går han ner på knä och säger...

Kapitel 5:2

-Vill du gifta dig med mig? frågar Harry.

Med tårar i ögonen så säger Ginny: Ja, Det vill jag.

Sen reser sig Harry upp och Ginny ger honom en stor kram och kysser honom mitt på munnen.

De få personerna som satt inne på cafét applåderar och busvisslar.

På vägen hem säger Ginny:

-Vi ska nog inte berätta för mamma än. Hon kommer bara få spel om hon får reda på att vi förlovar oss innan jag har gått ut Hogwarts.

-Ja, jag tror du har rätt.

"Hemma" på Grimmaldiplan nr.12, nästa dag.

Ginny står i köket och lagar frukost när hon ser två ugglor flyga mot fönstret. Hon släpper stekpannan med ägg och går och öppnar fönstret. De två ugglorna har med sig ett varsitt fyrkantigt brev från Hogwarts.

-Harry! Det har kommit brev från Hogwarts! ropar Ginny uppför trappan dit där Harry håller på att göra sig i ordning. Han springer ned för trappan och ger Ginny en hastig puss på kinden på vägen.

-En uggla till mig, en till dig, säger Harry och tar loss brevet från den högra ugglan som är adresserat till honom.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 5:1

Senare samma dag, middagstid

Harry och Ginny går hand i hand till Den Läckande Kitteln, där de skulle äta middag.

-Vad vill du ha? kommer en servitris och frågar.

-Öhh... Två fläskkotletter och två pumpajuice, svarar Harry. Sen vänder han sig om till Ginny och viskar: Jag visste inte att Tom hade skaffat en servitris.

-Inte jag heller, svarar Ginny. Jag tycker att jag känner igen henne! Är inte det där Susan Bones?

-Ja, det måste det vara!

Då kommer servitrisen tillbaka.

-Här är eran mat.

-Får jag fråga vad du heter? frågar Ginny.

-Jag heter Sandy. Sandy Bones.

-Hej, säger Harry. Du är mojligtvis inte släkt med Susan Bones?

-Jag och Susan är kusiner. Hur så?

-Jag och Susan gick i samma klass. svarar Harry.

-Ok, jag ska hälsa henne att du var här. Men nu måste jag gå!

Harry och Ginny sitter och pratar i nästan två timmar. De pratar om nästa år, de kommande åren och nästan allt mellan himmel och jord. På vägen hem så drar Harry med sig Ginny in på ett halvtomt kafé. Sen går han ner på knä och säger...

Kapitel 5:2

-Vill du gifta dig med mig? frågar Harry.

Med tårar i ögonen så säger Ginny: Ja, Det vill jag.

Sen reser sig Harry upp och Ginny ger honom en stor kram och kysser honom mitt på munnen.

De få personerna som satt inne på cafét applåderar och busvisslar.

På vägen hem säger Ginny:

-Vi ska nog inte berätta för mamma än. Hon kommer bara få spel om hon får reda på att vi förlovar oss innan jag har gått ut Hogwarts.

-Ja, jag tror du har rätt.

"Hemma" på Grimmaldiplan nr.12, nästa dag.

Ginny står i köket och lagar frukost när hon ser två ugglor flyga mot fönstret. Hon släpper stekpannan med ägg och går och öppnar fönstret. De två ugglorna har med sig ett varsitt fyrkantigt brev från Hogwarts.

-Harry! Det har kommit brev från Hogwarts! ropar Ginny uppför trappan dit där Harry håller på att göra sig i ordning. Han springer ned för trappan och ger Ginny en hastig puss på kinden på vägen.

-En uggla till mig, en till dig, säger Harry och tar loss brevet från den högra ugglan som är adresserat till honom.

Kapitel 6

-Brev från Hogwarts? säger Harry frågande. Redan?

-Verkar så, svarar Ginny. Mitt är bara det vanliga, läs ditt!

-Ok, 'Alla som skulle ha tagit F.U.T.T-examen våren 1998 är välkomna den första månaden på det nya läsåret för att göra sin F.U.T.T-examen. Detta på grund av angreppet från Lord Voldemort och hans anhängare i maj. Så läs på ordentligt, för ni får bara en chans. Rektor Minerva McGonagall.'

-Du får göra din F.U.T.T-examen ändå! utbrister Ginny. Det är ju jättebra!

-Ja, då kan ju jag och alla andra få ett bra jobb, säger Harry. Du sa att du fick din boklista, så vi kanske ska gå till Diagongränden redan imorgon?

-Varför inte? Vi kan ju bjuda hit hela min familj och Hermione för att visa hur fint det har blivit! Och innan vi bjuder på middag här så handlar vi alla nödvändiga saker i Diagongränden.

Harry går ut till en närliggande mataffär och köper det som saknas till middagen imorgon.

När han kommer hem så sitter Ginny med huvudet i elden och pratar med Mrs Weasley via flampulver.

-Åh..., Ginny hoppar till lite när Harry kommer in i rummet. Åh, mamma, det var bara Harry som kom in. Då syns vi morgon kl. 11.00 i Diagongränden. Hej då! Ginnys huvud kommer kommer imorgon.

-Bra, säger Harry. Vi kanske ska berätta för dina föräldrar att vi har förlovat oss, din mamma får säga vad hon vill, jag älskar dig ändå!

-Då är det väl bra att jag älskar dig också!

Kapitel 7

Den läckande kitteln, Diagongränden, London.

Harry och Ginny sitter inne på den Läckande Kitteln och väntar på Mr & Mrs Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur och George. In genom dörren så kommer först George, följt av resten av familjen Weasley.

Mrs Weasley nästan springer fram och ger Ginny en stor kram.

-Åå, vad jag har saknat dig! säger Mrs Weasley.

-Men mamma, jag har bara varit borta i tre dagar. Tre mycket händelserika dagar visserligen... lägger hon till i tankarna.

-Ska vi börja hos Gringotts? säger Bill.

-Det låter bra, sen går vi till Flourish och Blotts, Madam Malkins och Eeylops.

När de är klara har alla inhandlat en massa böcker, klädnader och ugglegodis. Harry köpte även en vit-brunfläckig pärluggla till Ginny.

Hemma på Grimmaldiplan nr 12.

Harry och Ginny har fixat en middag som nästan kan mäta sig med Mrs Weasleys.

När efterrätten var serverad så säger Harry:

-Jag... Vi, har en sak att berätta.

-Och mamma, du kommer nog inte att gilla det, fyller Ginny i. Harry och jag har förlovat oss.

-För.. förlo... förlovat er? stammar Mrs Weasley fram.

-Vi visste att du inte skulle gilla det... mumlar Ginny.

-Det.. Ni.. Jag gillar det kanske inte, men ni är som gjorda för varandra, men det är kanske lite tidigt att förlova sig.

-Jag vet mamma, men vi väntar med bröllopet tills jag har gått ut skolan.

-Grattis, avbryter Bill, innan Mrs Weasley hinner bli riktigt arg.

Och nu kommer det flera gratulationer. Från alla utom Mrs Weasley.

Kapitel 8

Grattis, avbryter Bill innan Mrs Weasley hinner bli riktigt arg.

Sen kom det gratulationer från alla utom Mrs Weasley och Ron. Han bara satt där och var väldigt chockad, men när gratulationerna hade slutat så säger Hermione:

Ron? Ron? och viftar med den hand framför hans ögon. Ron!

Plötsligt så skakar han på huvudet.

Drömde jag, eller ska min syster och min bästa vän gifta sig? säger han till Hermione.

Tyvärr Ron, det var ingen dröm... viskar Hermione försiktigt.

Allas blickar är vända mot Ron för att se hur han reagerar på nyheten.

Han hoppar upp från stolen och nästan flyger mot Harry med trollstaven i högsta hugg.

Hur vågar du! Det är MIN SYSTER DU HAR FRIAT TILL! Skriker Ron.

Jag vet, svarar Harry lugnt samtidigt som han parerar Rons lamslagningsförbannelse.

Bill och Mr Weasley springer fram och försöket ta tag i Rons armar men misslyckas. Men Ron avväpnas av Hermione.


End file.
